


[寶百]禊（續）

by Restlessnox



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restlessnox/pseuds/Restlessnox





	[寶百]禊（續）

因為不同的抉擇，故事的結局有了不同的分支。

果然，正如那名琵琶法師所言，一切都是因果。

<天下>

今天，是醍醐國新一代主君元服之日，我將要捨棄百鬼丸這幼名，成為繼承醍醐國之人。

作為領主的長子，竟然取了「百鬼丸」這種可怕的名字，懂事以後我問過我的母親很多次，每次母親大人都答不出甚麼所以來，大概是我那陰沉刁鑽的父親大人的主意吧。

在我正式繼任後，那人大概會取個法號在哪隱居了吧？雖說現在眼下的是家臣逼宮的結果，但最後還是由那人親手在文書上畫押的，事後他只看了我一眼，就閉上眼睛喃喃地低語，看他的嘴形我只讀出了一詞：

「鬼神」

雖然是殘忍，但如今是戰國之世，要國家強盛，自然要由最適合的人帶領，無關對錯，只是物競天擇之理，以下犯上也是無可奈何的事，況且，我已盡力給他留下最後的尊嚴，就算是為了母親和弟弟⋯⋯

我的弟弟多寶丸長期征戰在外，雖然論個人武功、劍術可能稍稍不如我，但那孩子是個軍事天才，以十五歲之齡領兵打仗可能真是太早了，可是他卻迅速就能掌握軍心，得到一群忠心的部下，培養出來的士兵在精妙的戰術下，作戰起來有如鬼神⋯⋯

又是鬼神。

鬼神二字有如迷霧纏繞我的內心。從小到大，每當我看著鏡中的自己，不時有一種不真實的感覺；有時突然會對自己的手腳器官有一種陌生感，好像整個身體下一秒就會四分五裂。

也許是最近太勞累了，偶爾甚至有幻聽出現，經常隱約聽到一把稚嫩的嗓音呼喊著「大哥！」

那聲音我從未聽過，卻有一種熟悉的感覺，甚至覺得非常懷念⋯⋯但那肯定不是回憶中多寶丸小時候的聲音，弟弟是個規矩的孩子，決不會像個村野小孩般喊甚麼大哥。

「托兄長大人的福，我回來了。嗯⋯⋯也許該改稱為家主大人了。」

「還不是呢，多寶丸。」

弟弟一進來，就守規地欠身行禮，而我倒是仍然慵懶地半臥著。

「只有我們兄弟二人就不用那麼拘謹了，抬頭讓我看看你。」

那孩子一向聽話，但現在卻遲疑不決，不肯抬頭。

「連哥哥的說話也不聽了？那件事我早知道了，乖，抬起頭來。」

多寶丸緩緩抬頭，雖然已有心理準備，但我還是倒抽了一口氣。他在上一回與朝倉軍的戰事中失去了右眼，一度身陷險境，但最後還是取了敵將的首級凱旋而歸。

那傷痕早已結痂，有如扭曲的蟲子爬在多寶丸的臉上

「現在的我，很醜很可怕吧？」

「沒有這樣的事，不管怎樣多寶丸都是我最可愛的弟弟。」

「即使我已滿手鮮血？」

「在這亂世中誰不是？」

多寶丸是個很有同理心的孩子，總是顧慮著別人的事，正因如此，才能召集一群忠心的將士跟在他身後。

我雖曾憑藉一次機會，單騎解決了兵臨城下近百人的敵軍，獲得了家臣的肯定，但要領兵長期戰鬥，還是弟弟這種血性男兒比較適合。

「你這孩子怎麼總是這麼冷淡呢。」

也不知聽過母親大人多少次這樣抱怨，雖然語氣温柔，但大概就是覺得我沒心沒肺吧？

也許的確如此，除了⋯⋯

「多寶丸，靠近我一點。」

「可以嗎？兄長大人。」

「過來吧，好孩子。」

多寶丸聽懂了我的暗示，把身上的盔甲卸下，坐到我的身邊。

雖然臉上增添了傷疤，但他的面容仍然有幾分孩子氣，我突然想起小時候，多寶丸吃著團子滿足的表情，那仿彿是昨天的事情。

弟弟紅著臉的樣子配搭拘謹的正坐之姿，實在很可愛，讓人忍不住要欺負一下。

「太久不見，難道弟弟忘了？怎麼不過來替我脫衣服？」

多寶丸的臉更紅了，簡直就跟煮熟了的螃蟹一樣。我乾脆抓起他的手往我的衣襟裏放，那雙習慣握刀的手顫抖著，一如初夜那天。

原本也只是意思一下地交疊著的領子被緩緩扯開。

聽說我們兩兄弟的品行在各國之間的風評不錯:沒有流連煙花之地的習慣、不結交遊女優伶，甚至連個小姓也沒有。

既然我們能滿足彼此，這種事情又何需外求呢。

我也動手扒下弟弟的衣服，愈發厚實的身體上有不少新舊的傷口，即使如此，我還是覺得這總比讓弟弟留在我身邊好，這孩子雖聰明過人，但心思單純，心腸也軟，我希望他遠離權謀詭計。

我用指尖輕撫每一道傷痕，吻上那原本明亮眼睛的位置上的刀疤。

「實在是辛苦你了。」

「為了國民，那是我應該做的⋯⋯」

比起我這個自小依從自己的慾望任性妄為的兄長，弟弟總是為人著想、立意良善，若然生在和平之世，也許更適合成為主君，但如今兵荒馬亂、群雄割據，像我這樣的人才能讓國家在亂世中立足，時運一來，說不定還可以奪取天下。

「原來不是為了我嗎？」

「兄長大人⋯⋯」

看弟弟為難的樣子，我也不忍心繼續戲弄他了，我把手往他的胯下探去，剛才一本正經地說著國家人民甚麼的，身體卻很誠實地有所反應，男性象徵已充血挺立，也許太久沒有發洩過，頂端已流出透明的液體。

兄弟亂倫這回事，沒有引起我任何的罪惡感，做著各種奇怪事情的大有人在，況且我們也沒有影響到誰，我們也只是按著本能而為。對於道德感很重的弟弟而言，本應大不相同，可是在這件事上主動踏出第一步的，居然我那乖巧的弟弟。

我還記得當時多寶丸鑽進我的被窩，紅著臉、眼泛淚光地說「我想要兄長大人」的樣子。據我所知，那是向來懂事的弟弟第一次強烈地為自己要求想要的東西，爭取為國領兵出征，也還是之後的事。

在我的套弄之下，弟弟的莖柱又脹大了幾分，仍然跪著的他忍不住前後擺動著腰，把我的手蹭得濕漉漉的，看著他僅餘的眼睛，䑛舔手上的液體，弟弟現在的樣子真像要把我拆吞下肚呢。

我不知其他好男色的大名領主是怎樣的，但我猜他們大多都在情事上處於上位⋯⋯但經過幾次情慾上的探索，大概也知道弟弟的喜好——即使如今我將成為一國的主君，我亦不介意用自己的身體滿足、取悦我最重要的手足。

一如既往，多寶丸心虛地輕聲問道：

「真的可以嗎？兄長大人⋯⋯」

「嗯。」

多寶丸熟門熟路地打開匣子，取出一枚通和散含在嘴裡，他掰開我的臀瓣，直接把化在嘴裡的黏液吐在穴口，並用舌頭仔細塗抺。當初我們在性事上懵懂無知，好幾次因沒有做好事前準備而受傷流血，溫柔的弟弟因傷害到我的身體而自責不已，因此現在即使被我撩撥到到快瘋掉，也還是耐心地為我擴張。

帶著刀繭的指腹輕刮著內壁的嫩肉，我低頭看到自己的身體也染上情慾的顏色，我這個樣子只會讓弟弟一人看見，只有弟弟可以在我身上巧取豪奪⋯⋯

在我體內進出的手指已增至三根，我躺下把一條腿架在多寶丸的肩上，用已充分軟化穴口抵著他硬熱的莖柱，弟弟像隻小狗似的乖乖地等著我的首肯，要不是想要被貫穿的慾望折磨著我，真想把他逗弄多一會呢。

「快進來吧。」

肉刃瞬間劈開我的身體，幾乎可以把我的空虛完全填滿。但還是不夠，想要被第弟弟完全侵佔、想要被弟弟的氣味染滿全身⋯⋯

弟弟用盡全力在我體內衝刺，似乎要補回我們不能相見的時間，這次他怕且只是回來祝賀我登位，不會在城內久留，我收緊圈在他頸後的手臂，肉穴原本已緊咬著弟弟熱燙的慾望，也不自覺地再絞緊了一些。

「我好想你，兄長大人。」

「慢慢來，不用急⋯⋯傻孩子。」

全都是我的。

無論天下、國家、醍醐城⋯⋯多寶丸都會被我緊緊掌握在手中。

弟弟在我的嘆息中把自己的一部分灌注在我體內，溫熱的液體流動，白濁亦自我腿間之物迸發。

「弟弟⋯⋯」

我知道弟弟今夜就會再次離開，但沒關係，我們可不只是血脈相連的兄弟，到奪得天下的那天，我們永遠都不會再分離。

<幸福>

那陰陽師並非神棍，但亦非如我所想的那麼料事如神。

就在祓禊完成後，兄長大人缺少的肢體、器官再次回到他身上，可是卻完全喪失了精神和行為能力。

醍醐國的確停止了崩壞，但也沒有回復昔日的繁盛。父親大人像一下洩了氣似的，不消幾年就取了個法號，到地獄堂隱居去了。

而我，就成了醍醐國新一代的主君，我採取與民休息的政策，在軍事上只是防守，盡量不去搔擾百姓⋯⋯我知道這樣在亂世中也許太消極，但反正我對奪取天下一點興趣也沒有，我只想我的人民得到温飽。 

那名為多羅羅的孩子本想留在兄長大人身邊，她深得母親大人的歡心，我們一度想過待那孩子長大一點，就讓地成為兄長大人名義上的妻子，那二人這一輩子都會得到最好的照顧。

但過了不久，那孩子說她有想做的事，就離開了。

每隔幾個月她都會來看百鬼丸。那孩子已漸漸脫去稚氣，成為亭亭玉立的少女了，她好像還對兄長大人恢復正常抱有期待，剛才還在「大哥」、「大哥」地呼喚，我只好假裝沒有看到她轉身悄悄擦去淚水。

如今的兄長大人的樣子愈發⋯⋯漂亮，少了當初的野性，披散的頭髮落在白皙的頸項間，透明感的肌膚有如珍貴的瓷器，每當看進那如琉璃般的雙眼，我總覺得兄長大人的元神也許處於另一個平行時空。

現在母親大人為兄長悉心佈置的舒適房間只剩我們兩兄弟，我把手探進兄長大人微微敞開的衣襟，很久沒有握刀的手顫抖著，一如進行祓禊那天。

這麼多年了，還是會心虛。

兄長大人好像對此事沒有任何反感，雖然我心知肚明他也許只是完全沒有知覺，但我寧可相信，這能多少帶給他一點愉悦。

不這樣想的話，我如何能接受做著這種事的自己呢。

我用盡全力在兄長大人體內衝刺，像是要補回我們沒有在一起的時間，不知是不是我的錯覺，剛才讓我抓著、強行圈在我頸後的手臂好像略為收緊，肉穴原本已緊咬著我熱燙的慾望，也再絞緊了一些。

「我好想你，兄長大人。」

一如以往，沒有任何回應。

我再次把自己的一部分灌注在兄長體內，溫熱的液體流動，白濁亦自他腿間之物迸發。

其實我從沒聽過兄長喚一聲弟弟，但沒關係，我們可不只是血脈相連的兄弟，我們仍稱得上是幸福的吧，我們永遠都不會再分離。


End file.
